Naruto: The Tsunami in The Leaf
by Spirtual Abyss
Summary: The attack of the Kyuubi did not go as planned as Kushina and Minato get more than they bargained for. How will this later affect the story of Naruto? Read to find out! AU. NaruHina and others. Neglected!Naruto. Strong but not Godlike!Naruto. Soon to be Epic Length! Rated M for language and to be safe.
1. Prologue

** A/N: HELLO EVERYONE TO THE STORY OF THE "Naruto: The Story of the Tsunami in the Leaf"! This story is going to be about how Naruto life would play out if his parents were still alive and also without the all great and powerful Lord Kyuubi inside of him. Now, this story will be strictly NaruHina and other pairings as well. But NO Harems. Also, there will be a strange twist involving Naruto. This twist will make it so he isn't so weak in comparison to others in the story. There will be OCs' in this story. However, 2 of them will be from CharitysSongbird's story "Leaf's New Tree". Their names will be Mito Namikaze Uzumaki and Minami Namikaze Uzumaki. The story at the beginning will sound a bit like it too but I assure you the overall outcome will be very different. Also, just a heads-up there will be Sasuke-bashing in this story. I don't really like the guy all that much. Now, at the end of some chapters there will be polls for some ideas of mine that I will ask the readers to choose on how it will go. The poll will also say when it will be closed. Also, the results will be posted when the next chapter will be posted. Speaking of chapters, they will be posted whenever I finish it. If there is a problem about my social life or whatever I will inform you so that you will know why chapters aren't being posted. This chapter will be a prologue more than anything so I apologize for Naruto's lack of part. This chapter is just for how everything worked out. If you don't want to read this part of the story than feel free. So, without further ado let the story begin!**

* * *

** DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto the rightful owner of Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto. I also don't own Minami and Mito all credit goes to CharitysSongbird. Go check out his story "Leaf's New Tree" it is an amazing story.**

* * *

"Hokage-sama! Kushina-sama is going into labor! You must go to the hospital at once!" says a Medic nin that come bursting through the door.

"Take me to her room!" shouts Minato in a very excited way as he is about to start bouncing up and down in joy of finally becoming a father.

The Medic nin takes Minato into the hospital and shows him to room 147. "She is in here Hokage-sama" says the Medic nin. When Minato walks into the room he sees his lovely wife laying there on the bed with several machines hooked up to her.

"MINATO! I SWEAR TO KAMI IF YOU AREN'T NEXT TO ME IN THIS NEXT FUCKING SECOND I WILL DO THINGS TO THAT NOT EVEN TSUNADE-OBA-SAN WOULD BE ABLE TO FIX -TTEBANE!" screams Kushina from the pain she's in.

"I'm here love." says Minato

"FINALLY! WHAT TOOK YOU SO KAMI DAMN LONG! NOW GIVE ME YOUR FUCKING HAND BECAUSE THIS HURTS -TTEBANE!" shouts out Kushina

After another hour or so of Kushina screaming to Minato the baby comes out. It was a baby girl! They decided to name her Minami because it was the name of Minato's grandmother. But, they knew they weren't done yet as they were expecting twins. It was a great suprise to them when the doctor told them.

But, just when Kushina was about to make the first push a great roar could be heard from the gates of Konoha. Than screams of how Kyuubi has come to slaughter them all can be heard. Minato knows there's only one option to this but that doesn't mean he has to like it. So quickly, the Hokage takes his child and rushes to where the Kyuubi was. While he was going, distant cries of "MINATO! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TAKING OUR CHILD!" can be heard.

'_I'm sorry Kushina. But this is the only way for Konohagakure to survive. Maybe our other child will live a normal life because this one certainly won't' _thinks Minato as he tries to throw a Hiraishin kunai at the giant beast.

Key word Tries

"I'm sorry my successor but it is my job as the Hokage before you to make sure the village and my successor is safe." says Hiruzen Sarutobi aka Sandaime Hokage as he does a karate chop to Minato's neck basically knocking him out. He than starts making hand signs. Snake, Boar, Ram, Rabbit, Dog, Rat, Bird, Horse, Snake. CLAP.

"**SHIKI FUUJIN**!" shouts Hiruzen as he finishes the hand signs. With that he seals the Kyuubi's Yang half into himself and the Yin half into Minami using the Eight Trigrams seal.

**(AT THE HOSPITAL)**

"MINATOOOOOOO!" shouts Kushina as she starts sobbing because she didn't see what happened and believed her husband was dead as she saw the Kyuubi disappear.

"Calm down Kushina-sama. Just one more push and the baby will come out. You can mourn later." says the Medic Nin in hopes of calming her down. Kushina nods and pushes one last time when all of a sudden crying fills the room.

"It's a beautiful baby boy!" says the Medic nin as she gives Kushina the baby.

"C-c-come here N-n-naruto" says Kushina as she hugs him close to her. Those were her last words before unconsciousness hit her.

**(THE NEXT DAY KUSHINA'S ROOM)**

"Kushina. Kushina-chan. Wake Up." says Minato as he sat in a chair next to her sleeping body

"Minato-kun?" asks Kushina half-asleep

"Yes it's me." says Minato

"So I'm dead?" asks Kushina

"No your not. Why would you think that?" asks Minato

"Wait your a-a-alive?" asks Kushina wide-eyed

"Yes. Hiruzen-sama knocked me out before I was able to do finish the Shiki Fuujin and used it instead of me" says Minato with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I know it sounds selfish of me but I'M SO HAPPY YOU DIDN'T DIE -TTEBANE!" says Kushina

"Well at least we can take care of our children together now" says Minato

"OMK. I forgot about the kids! Are Minami and Naruto OK?" asks Kushina

"Yes they're all right. In fact, their right over there" says Minato pointing at the 2 cribs "Minami is adjusting to the seal just fine. I took a look at it and apparently Hiruzen-sama only put the Yin half in Minami. Good thing too. I doubt she'd be able to survive with both chakra types inside of her."

"Thank Kami. Are Ero-Sennin and Tsunade-oba-san here?" asks Kushina

"Yes they are and Jiraiya-sensei was the one that checked the seal. Also, Tsunade-sama was the person who kept you stable. If it wasn't for her you would of died from childbirth because you lost too much blood and apparently the people here don't know how to fix that" says Minato

"I'm going to have to thank them later. Can you bring them in?" asks Kushina

"There's no need to call us. We're right here. Also show us our god kids!" says Tsunade as she and Jiraiya walk in through the door

"Tsunade-oba-san! Ero-Sennin!" says Kushina excitedly

"Don't Call me THAT!" shouts Jiraiya

"I'll stop when you stop being a Fucking pervert -TTEBANE!" shouts Kushina and everyone starts laughing because they all know when that will happen.

"OK OK. Now give me my God Kids!" says Tsunade

"They're over there in the corner." says Kushina pointing towards Naruto and Minami. Jiraiya picks up Naruto and Tsunade picks up Minami.

"They're so CUTE!" squeals Tsunade

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Stop squealing sure their cute and all but I'm much more interested in the fact of how they'll get me all the hot lady's." says Jiraiya with a perverted grin on his face.

"JIRAIYA! YOU WON'T BE USING MY CHILDREN JUST SO YOU COULD GET YOUR RESEARCH -TTEBANE!" shouts Kushina in a fury.

"OK. OK. I won't use them to get my research. Just please don't take away what makes me a man!" shouts Jiraiya and putting his hands over his private place

"I WILL DO MUCH MORE THAN THAT IF YOU USE MY CHILDREN -TTEBANE!" shouts Kushina

"Calm down Kushina-chan." says Minato as he kisses his wife on the lips.

"OK Minato-kun" says Kushina

"Back to the topic at hand. What will we do about the children?" asks Minato

"Well we need to teach Minami how to use the Kyuubi's chakra. But probably not until she's 5 or 6 for it's chakra to get settled in." says Jiraiya

"And Naruto?" asks Kushina

"I'm not sure. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it" says Jiraiya

"OK fine. But we will train him in some way shape or form correct?" asks Kushina

"Yeah, yeah. Unless of course the situation says that we should focus on Minami. However, that is highly unlikely." says Jiraiya

"OK. Now, let's get out of this hospital it gives me the creeps" says Kushina and everyone laughs.

**(END)**

* * *

**A/N: That was the prologue of Naruto: The Tsunami in the Leaf. I think it was pretty good for a first chapter. The next chapter will be here pretty soon so just be patient. It's gonna start with a bit of history of the Uzumaki clan. Than, a time-skip to when Minami starts her chakra training. Of course it will be 3rd person POV but mainly focused on Naruto. Remember this was just the Prologue so that's why it was so short. But anyways please Review, Favorite, and/or follow this story. Also, if you have any questions leave a review and/or PM me.**


	2. The Birthday That Changed Fate

** A/N: Welcome Back Everyone to The Tsunami in the Leaf! I'm sorry about not uploading in a while but school and I was looking at Netflix and I found this series called "Arrow" and it's so addicting and yeah. So yeah, Sorry about the wait. But damn people, 1,000 views just for the first chapter? Man, I knew I was good but not that good. I got like 45 followers too. You people must really want to see this new chapter/story. I promise that the next chapter won't take so long to upload. Also, I'm going to be putting up polls about this story. So, here comes the next chapter.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. I also don't own Minami Namikaze Uzumaki or Mito Namikaze Uzumaki all credit goes to CharitysSongbird**

* * *

Long ago, back when the Uzumaki clan was still alive there was a legend about a person that had complete control over their affinity from birth. It is said that there is one every 100 years. They are people of legend. They are able to do this because it is a very rare Bloodline limit. It isn't passed down by simply having children. No. It is passed down by the person that previously had the bloodline chooses their successor and makes them the next person to have the power. However, the person may only choose his/her successor when a great evil is coming onto Earth. Therefore, a person can't give his/her daughter or son the power just because he/she wanted to. Young Naruto was able to get this special ability. His affinity was oddly over water. Now he is able to control water not even the Nidaime Hokage was able to accomplish. Now enough History, back to the story.

**(TIME-SKIP - 6 YEARS MORNING-NAMIKAZE HOUSEHOLD)**

It was a very fun six years for one Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. Even though Minami was born first ironically Naruto took his first steps before her and also spoke his first word before her. Naruto's first word in case you were wondering was of course "Rawen". Minami's was "Kaa-san". Anyways, today was October 10th so it was exactly six years since the day of the Kyuubi attack. Today was the day that Naruto would soon dread and Minami to enjoy a lot. Today was the day Minami would start her Kyuubi chakra training. In other words, the day Naruto starts to get neglected.

Minami is basically the opposite of Naruto in looks. While Naruto got his father's eye and hair color and his mother's face, Minami got her mother's eye and hair color and her father's face. So they basically look nothing alike.

"Wake Up! Naruto! Minami! -ttebane!" shouts Kushina from the kitchen as she starts to make pancakes for breakfast.

"Comiinnnggg!" says Naruto and Minami at the same time as they come down from their bedrooms.

"Hello sweethearts. Musume-chan would you like help me make pancakes?" asks Kushina

"Sure Oka-san!" Says Minami

"Musuko-kun can you please set the table?" asks Kushina

"OK Oka-san" says Naruto as he goes to the cabinet and takes out plates, forks and knives as well as the syrup.

The family soon finished eating and put the dishes away (**A/N: Yes Minato was there**). Minato left for Hokage duties and the children left to go to the park while Kushina went shopping for the party, then went to get a mission from Minato.

Later, everyone came back and Minami and Naruto enjoyed their party. It was in the living room of the Hokage mansion. It was very spacious and there were lots of decorations all over the place. All their friends from the park came over and they had a great time. For Minami her friends included Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, and Sakura Haruno. For Naruto, his friends included Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Chouji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara. He tried being friends with Sasuke Uchiha but he was too arrogant for his own good. Anyways, Minami and Naruto were opening their presents and they each got different things. From Hinata, Naruto got a book on taijutsu(Which Kushina took for later use) and Minami got the same from. From Ino, Minami got a book about flowers. From Sakura, she got an academy textbook (which no one knew where she got it from as she's an only child). From Kiba, Naruto got weights which Minato confiscated. From Shino, Naruto got a book about bugs. From Chouji, he got an All-you-can-eat pass to his family's restaurant. From Shikamaru, he obviously got a shoji kit. When the children looked at their parents, they shot a look that says you'll-get-them-later. Shrugging in response the kids ran off to play with the others.

Pretty soon, the party was over and the kids went home to their parents. When everyone was gone Minato and Kushina both shared a glance and told the kids to meet them in the living room. When they got there Naruto was bouncing up and down with excitement wondering what his present's going to be that they had to make him wait. They both sighed and told Naruto to calm down. When he calmed down they began.

"Now Minami, you're going to be training with me and Kaa-san to control Kyuubi's chakra. And no, Naruto we are not doing this out of favoritism it's just going to be a year or two until Minami can control the chakra. So just be patient" says Minato

"But Daaad! Why can't you train me while Kaa-san trains with nee-chan to control the fuzzball's chakra!" whines Naruto

"Because Naruto, your mother knows what to do and how to control while I am there to make sure that the chakra doesn't go haywire. Besides, you can't be there because it is too dangerous for you to be there," says Minato

"Fine" pouts Naruto

"Now, when you'll be going to the academy next year I don't want you to tell anybody about the fact that you have Kyuubi sealed inside of you. You can tell everyone that you are being trained by me but not the Kyuubi part understood?" asks Minato

"Yes Tou-san" Says Minami

"Good. Now that is over it's off to bed you two. Also, training begins next week Minami!" says Minato

* * *

**(TIME-SKIP 1 WEEK LATER)**

"Minami! Wake Up!" says Kushina as she tries to wake Minami up. Seeing that it's not working she goes into the kitchen and pours a glass of water on her face.

"OKA-!" shouts Minami before she was interrupted by a hand covering her mouth

"Sssshhhh! Naruto is still sleeping! Don't wake him up I woke you up early so we can begin training today!" says Kushina as Minami nodded eagerly showing that she understood.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I know it wasn't very long but that's because there wasn't anything excited going on at this point next chapter I promise I will show Naruto's special power thing. Also, they start going to the Academy. So yeah. Remember to go to my profile to vote on the poll. I'm not really sure on what to do for it so that's why it's there. Anyways, until next time!**


End file.
